


The Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world devoted entirely to magic is "invaded" by aliens with superior technology, and Skyler is more than happy to show one of these "invaders" the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Some were calling it an invasion and others a takeover. Frankly, Skyler didn't think it was either because the aliens had made it clear what it was. It was a visit, a temporary stop along the way during their tour of the galaxy. 

He had faith that the visitors wouldn't try to take over their home or anything. The fact that they had sent a video message _months_ before arriving proved they didn't have any ill intentions. It might have meant he was a bit of an idealist, but Skyler didn't think invaders warned before arriving-- unless they were trying to lure people into a false sense of security.

If so, that would be a brilliant strategy.

Belief in the visitors' good intentions was why basically acting as tour guide for the aliens didn't bother Skyler. He had actually volunteered for the position because he didn't see the harm. Someone had to do it, after all, and he seemed to be the only one willing to volunteer.

Skyler showed up at the center about fifteen minutes late. A hover carriage had arrived on time to bring him to the cultural center, but if the mage hadn't charged enough magic into the crystal then arrival times could vary. His carriage hadn't been properly charged. At least Skyler was _only_ fifteen minutes behind schedule.

"You're late, Skyler," Elder Corina muttered as soon as she set sights on him.

He shrugged. "It wasn't like I intended to be late. Did you ever think that our visitors were early?"

The look the elders gave him could make the saying "if looks could kill" have a ring of truth. Perhaps if they thought of a spell, they could inflict some sort of pain or punishment on him, but it wouldn't look good in front of their visitors. Skyler thought that was probably the only thing saving him.

"Did you even remember how important these guests were?" Elder Corina hissed, looking Skyler up and down. She was no doubt taking in his loose shirt with a retro saying and his sandals, but her gaze lingered on his long brown curls tied up in a messy ponytail, the unbrushed tangles obvious.

"This is how I always look," Syler said.

"I would've expected you to put in some effort given the fact that we have Celtanus's own head priest meeting with us!"

Skyler shrugged again. "I don't want to come off as insincere or uncomfortable. The only way I'll be completely at ease is if I'm able to be myself. Is that really too much to ask?"

"They're waiting for you in the Rec Room. Please try to behave yourself," Elder Corina said.

He had a response but managed to bite it back at the last second. The only thing his response would have done was anger Elder Corina. She was already not very fond of him.

When Skyler entered the room, the first thing he noticed wasn't the light purple color of the visitors' skin or their lavender hair and matching eyes but rather the strange markings that covered their bodies. The markings were in swirl patterns and if he squinted, Skyler could swear he saw some of them moving on one of the visitors.

"Hello," Skyler said as he gave a friendly wave. "Welcome to Nibiru. If you find my appearance off putting, I apologize. This is my standard dress and how I am most comfortable, so I figured being authentic would be the best way to go."

"I apologize for Skyler--" Elder Corina scrambled to apologize to the visitors but was interrupted by one of them.

The one who interrupted the elder was clothed in a long white tunic that could easily be described as a robe. Skyler assumed that must be the priest.

"It's nothing to apologize for. I want your people to be comfortable and at ease around us. This includes their state of dress."

Skyler grinned. "So which one of you wants a tour?"

If Elder Corina didn't want to kill him before, she certainly did now.

The priest stood. "I would appreciate a tour."

"Name?" Skyler asked.

"Axel."

"Elder Corina already blurted out my name, but it's Skyler."

His blunt nature didn't seem to bother Axel at all. If anything, he found it very amusing, even chuckling a few times in response to something Skyler had said.

The tour was _boring_ but necessary. Skyler started with showing Axel one of the schools and then veered off towards something that wasn't in the schedule. He noticed that Axel seemed more interested in that rather than the school.

A ringing sound interrupted the tour. Skyler looked curiously at Axel as he pulled out this square device, and all it took was hitting two buttons before a picture appeared. The picture even talked, too.

"What is that?" Skyler asked once the conversation was over. "I figure it's some sort of communication device, but I've never seen anything like that before. Here we use crystals for communicating at a distance. It doesn't make any moving or talking pictures."

Axel blinked. "It's a hologram that shows me the person on the other end that I am communicating with. The device actually isn't very hard to replicate. Perhaps I could show you-- I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's all right. As long as you don't mind my blunt nature, I don't mind the rambling." Skyler laughed. "Speaking of my blunt nature, I have a question. What the hell are you a priest of?"

"I imagine it's similar to the position your elders hold," Axel explained. "I simply try to spread the word of our book to my people, which I promise isn't as dubious as it sounds."

Skyler nodded. "It sounds pretty similar to what our elders do. Since you're meeting with me, I can assume you're the head priest?"

"Yes. Are you training to be an elder?"

He snorted. "No, I was just the one who volunteered to give you the tour during your visit here. My actual profession has nothing to do with the elders-- I run one of the many spice shops around here, though mine focuses on the rarer spices we use in potions."

"Could I see your shop?" Axel asked, the excitement obvious in his tone.

"The archives are next, but it's not like they're going anywhere so perhaps we can check out my store first."

Skyler intended to bring Axel right to his shop the moment he suggested it. It was just better to act as if he was only considering it in case it got back to the elders.

"We'll have to take one of the carriages to my shop since it's too far for us to walk."

"A carriage?" Axel asked in surprise. "Is that what you call a car here?"

"Car?"

He waited for a response while signaling for a carriage to pick them up. It was one reason why you should never leave home without your magic crystals.

"A mode of transportation that can go very fast. It gets us places quicker than a carriage would, I imagine." Axel bowed his head once he realized his words. "I hope I didn't offend. It is an assumption of mine that a carriage is slower than one of our cars."

Skyler was anything but offended. "They can be quite slow if you don't charge the crystal long enough."

"They run on crystals?"

"We feed our magic energy into the crystals. How do your cars run?"

"Most are computerized," Axel explained. 

Skyler blinked. "I am just going to pretend I understand what that means."

The carriage pulled up then, and Axel seemed in awe. "It hovers off the ground. This is done with only magic?"

"Telling me there aren't any hover cars?" Skyler teased.

"Nothing we have is powered by magic. It's fascinating."

He didn't try to make any conversation with Axel during the ride to his shop. Instead, Skyler chose to watch the expressions on his face as they took in the scenery. The priest seemed quite in awe of it all.

Once they got to his shop, Skyler spoke to Axel.

"It's not much, but this is my shop."

Axel walked in behind Skyler and took in the scene. The shop was small but well stocked with spices that were not easily accessible. 

"Do you run the shop by yourself?" Axel lifted one of the bottles, studying it intently.

"It's easier to run it by myself," Skyler said.

His eyes widened. "I hope I didn't take any business away from you today. Did you have to shut the entire shop down?"

"You don't have to apologize, Axel. I have plenty of backorders to keep me busy." Skyler leaned on the counter, watching Axel examine every nook and cranny. He looked utterly fascinated with the shop. 

"Could I interest you in one of the products?" Skyler added.

It was asked in a teasing tone, but Axel seemed to take him seriously. He picked up a bottle of dragonseed and his eyes widened even more.

"Are these from a real dragon?"

"Dragonfruit, actually. We haven't been able to sell any actual dragon egg shells or scales anymore-- not after they were added onto the endangered species list." 

It had been a result of climate change rather than their people hunting them. No one would _ever_ do that in Nibiru. Dragons were their national animal, after all.

"May I buy some?" Axel insisted on even paying for the dragonseed-- even if his Celtanus currency wouldn't work in here.

Skyler wondered what he was even going to use it for but nodded anyway. "That can be your memento of this trip."

"So where to next?"

The tone was strange, and if Skyler listened close enough, he could swear he heard his breath hitch a little bit in embarrassment or a similar emotion. From Axel's expression, Skyler couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or not, but it was hard to ignore the strange breathing for that moment or two.

"What about the library?" Skyler suggested, already leading Axel towards the hover carriage.

Axel hesitated for a moment. "Do you have books on dragons? I am quite fascinated by the creatures."

"Do we have any books?" Skyler scoffed. "We have an entire floor dedicated to dragons."

"Awesome."

He snorted. "It's really fucking awesome-- sorry for the language. Don't want to offend a visiting priest."

"You are not going to offend me," Axel said firmly.

"Is there anyway I could offend you?"

Axel smiled faintly. "By not taking me to see your library of dragon knowledge."

"Then let's go."

~*~

The tour ended at the library where they spent _hours_. Axel scoured the shelves, looking at every possible book he could get his hand on. When it came time for the library to close, they stayed behind because no one was going to kick out a visitor as important as Axel.

Skyler had read all the books, so he curled up in one of the comfortable chairs and slept. He only woke up when Axel began to gently shake him.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here so long," Axel said.

"Did you enjoy what you were reading?"

Axel couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face. "Dragons are amazing! I am sure they look even more amazing in person. Is there any way to see them?"

"Sometimes you may find one flying overhead, but it's very rare these days. Keep an eye out, though, because you never know." Skyler winked at Axel.

He swallowed. "We should get back to the cultural center, yes? They agreed to put us up while we are on our visit here."

Skyler wrinkled his nose. "The cultural center doesn't have the most comfortable beds. Why don't you come back to my home and spend the night there? I'll send a message to Elder Corina so she doesn't think I kidnapped you as a prank or something."

It wasn't as if he were prone to pulling pranks, but it was something Skyler had enjoyed dabbling in from time to time as a child and young teenager.

When they got to his home, Skyler almost wanted to apologize for how small it was. The one thing he was confident in was the fact that his bed was very comfortable. Skyler didn't care how the rest of his house was decorated, but a decent bed was necessary.

"Are you going to join me in the bed?" Axel asked. It was probably because he realized the only other place he had to sleep was the couch "It doesn't seem right for you to sleep on the couch while I get the bed. Is the couch even comfortable?"

"It's comfortable for some things..." Skyler muttered, letting his voice trail off. He didn't think it would be appropriate to discuss such things with a priest.

Axel nodded and looked away. "I hate to be a bother, but do you have a change of clothes? Since this is my only pair, I don't think it's a good idea to sleep in them."

He gave Axel a thin sleeveless shirt and shorts that could act as night clothes. Since Axel was a little taller, the clothes might be a bit short on him. After Skyler caught sight of how Axel looked without the robe, he applauded his decision to let Axel borrow clothes.

The new outfit showed way more of his body, which Skyler was blatantly looking up and down. He couldn't help it-- the priest was hot.

"The clothes are shorter than what I'm used to." 

With more of his body showing, Skyler was able to get a better look at the swirl-like symbols covering his body. Like the other visitors, they were _everywhere_ , and this time, Skyler was sure he saw them move.

"Those markings move. What does it mean?"

Axel looked like a deer caught in the path of a runaway hover carriage. "Tattoos."

"Moving tattoos?" Skyler wasn't convinced and gave Axel an amused look. "Would you explain to me what they really are? I'm genuinely interested."

"They change depending on what we are feeling," Axel explained weakly as the symbols moved again.

Skyler snapped his fingers. "Like one of those mood rings, right?"

"I'm not sure what that is, but it sounds very similar."

"So what emotion are you feeling?"

"Embarrassment..."

"And?" Skyler prodded as he took a step closer.

Axel swallowed, the symbols moving around even more now. "Arousal."

He was pleased with the answer because Skyler was facing something similar at the moment. "If you're feeling aroused and so am I, then we should probably do something about it, right?"

The sudden movement of those symbols covering Axel's body was enough of an answer for Skyler. He led Axel towards the bed and roughly pushed him onto it.

"I don't know what those symbols mean, so you need to let me know if you don't like anything, all right?" Skyler wanted to make sure Axel didn't have any doubts-- or rather if his mind had any. Axel's body was a different story given the fact that Skyler could feel Axel's arousal pressing against his thigh.

Axel let out a shuddering breath as Skyler ground against him. "I'll let you know, but you won't have to worry about that. I want to do this."

"What do you like, though?" Skyler murmured as he bit down gently on Axel's earlobe. "I need to have an idea so I know what direction to go in."

"Not sure," he groaned.

He smirked and repeated the action. "Well, there are a few things I enjoy that some might view as not very mainstream. What do you think about bondage?"

"I... am not opposed to it."

Skyler still wasn't able to read the symbols, but the breathy tone again told him Axel was going to enjoy it quite a lot. Luckily, Skyler didn't have to go very far to get what he needed.

The items Skyler returned with were lube, cuffs, a gag, and a riding crop, because those were _especially_ fun.

"Lay back on the bed and put your arms above your head," Skyler said.

To his surprise, Axel obeyed right away. Skyler was pleased and bound Axel's wrists above his head. They attached quite easily to his headboard, but that was because Skyler'd had it purposely designed that way.

Axel squirmed in his bindings in what Skyler hoped was anticipation. 

"What next?" Axel asked.

"Gag."

Like with the cuffs, Axel accepted the gag. Skyler took a moment just to stare at him because he looked _really_ hot tied to the bed. "Are you still sure you want this?"

A nod was all Skyler needed before he pulled off the night shorts Axel was wearing. Axel's erection sprang free, and Skyler teased him with his hand. He kept his movements slow at first but eventually sped up.

"You look so desperate to come, but I can't let you come yet. We haven't even used my favorite toy yet," Skyler teased.

He reached for the riding crop, running it gently across Axel's stomach and past his erection. Skyler kept the touch gentle until he struck down across his thighs. A muffled cry reached his ears and prompted Skyler to repeat the action a second time.

"The symbols changed again. Do they represent a mixture of pleasure and pain?"

Axel nodded.

"Good to know," Skyler muttered, landing another strike. This time it was on Axel's chest. "Symbols haven't changed at all so I assume you're still enjoying it."

The priest didn't answer, but it wasn't like Skyler needed an answer. He was just teasing Axel-- though Skyler wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

Actually, Skyler definitely couldn't wait any longer. It was going to be impossible with the noises Axel was making-- even though Skyler usually did have a lot of willpower. This just happened to be one of those times it was lacking.

Skyler climbed onto the bed and unhooked the gag. Before Axel could question him, Skyler silenced him again with a kiss. He took the time to prepare Axel, unable to resist teasing him a little. 

When Skyler finally entered him, Axel cried out and the symbols started moving around even faster. Skyler was certain Axel was still enjoying it, but he wanted to make sure anyway.

"The symbols still mean something good, yeah?"

"Trust me, I want this," Axel said firmly.

Grinning, Skyler snapped his hips a few times in order to see Axel's reaction. He cried out again and Skyler was entranced by the movement of those swirl-like symbols. It was an interesting and lovely sight.

The feeling of being inside Axel was starting to become too much. Skyler figured he wasn't going to last much longer with the sounds Axel was making and the way he felt around his cock. It prompted Skyler to reach between their bodies and stroke Axel's cock in time with his movements.

"Please," Axel croaked out, eyes locking with Skyler's. He had his arms still bound above his head and could only let out a plea for Skyler to allow him to come.

Skyler was quick to oblige after he spilled his seed inside Axel. A few seconds later, Axel came as well.

He laid down beside Axel once he uncuffed him from the headboard. They lay there for awhile, both trying to catch their breath.

"Was it good?" Skyler asked with a teasing smile.

Axel returned the smile. "Amazing."

"I didn't help you break any vows or something, did I? I don't want to be the reason you're kicked out of the priesthood."

"The only vows we have are to stay devoted to our gods," Axel explained. "Everything else is fair game."

Skyler nodded. "So if it were to happen a few more times during your visit, it would be all right?"

"Perfectly."

He was really looking forward to this visit now.


End file.
